


rainbow-colored things

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pride, SOFT GAYS, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Supergirl goes to Pride.-or, the world is a piece of trash and i wanted to write smth nice for myself





	rainbow-colored things

**Author's Note:**

> [cw: two lines of transphobic rhetoric spoken by a trans woman as a joke at the expense of transphobes]

The crowd cheers when they see her, and Kara lands softly on the podium underneath her so she doesn't destroy it. She’s full of energy, full of righteous anger and a swell of pride in her chest she can barely contain. There are small rainbows painted on each cheek and a trans flag pinned to the space just above her heart.

The person at the podium - National City’s mayor - calls out her name and steps away, though Kara needs no introduction at this point. Everyone already knows who she is. What they don't know is what she's about to tell them.

“Hello, National City,” she calls into the microphone, her hands grabbing the edges of her cape and pulling it taut to emphasize its rainbow coloring. “Are you enjoying Pride 2022?” Her grin widens when she gets a wave of shouting and cheering in the affirmative.

“I'm so honored to be here with you today! I can't wait to eat as many rainbow colored things as I can get my hands on,” she continues, finally placing her hands on the podium. In the crowd, she spots her friends standing next to an unmarked DEO van. They're all dressed in various types of flags, and Kara’s eyes linger for a moment on the most important person in her life.

“I thought today would be a great opportunity for me to talk to you all.” Kara grins and lets her gaze drift across the crowd once more. “I’ve never been someone who was great at keeping things to myself, but when you're a superhero, your sexuality doesn't really come up. Outside of tabloid magazines, anyway.” She can tell that everyone is growing nervously excited for her announcement, and she feels their joy almost as though it were her own.

“We’ve been making strides in the right direction, but there are so many battles still to be fought; battles that I can't fight with my fists.” She squares her shoulders. She’s not scared of this declaration. She’s known who she was since before she’d left her home world.

“On Krypton, who you loved or who you were was never an issue. My people loved freely, and I believe that Earth can one day achieve the same.” She presses a hand to her chest, cradles the trans flag she’s placed there and seeks Alex’s eyes in the crowd again.

“To set us on the right path, to change the minds of people who do not yet understand us, we need to be visible; we need to be loud; we need to be heard. Seen.” She isolates Alex’s heartbeat and focuses on its steady support. “Today, I am not just Supergirl; I am not just an immigrant; I am not just pansexual; and I am not just in love with a beautiful trans woman.” The crowd goes wild at her words, and the flags all around the square fly higher than she has ever seen them fly. “I am a person who will fight every day to ensure that one day people like us will no longer have to fear for their lives.”

She relishes in the way Alex’s heart rate increases at her words, and Kara feels like she’s glowing. Radiating more brightly than she ever has before.

“If you feel alone, if you feel misunderstood, if you feel like you're doing something wrong, I am here for you. We are all here for you. Every single one of us!” She raises her fist. “Queer rights are human rights!”

She repeats the words, and soon enough the square is filled with chanting and raised fists. The sound is nearly deafening, and Kara tries not to get choked up when she sees other people's tears.

The rest of her speech isn't long, but she hopes she’s made her point. By the time rises back into the sky, waiting for the moment where she’ll lead the parade, her heart feels close to bursting.

 

-

 

“You were great!” Lucy hollers when they meet Kara after the parade. In direct opposition to the fanfare of a rainbow-caped Supergirl, regular Kara Danvers is dressed in simple beige khakis and a soft blue ‘ _Trans Rights Are Human Rights_ ’ t-shirt. She oomphs appropriately when Lucy flings her arms around her neck. “I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Kara replies happily, her eyes glued to Alex’s expression. She doesn't look worried, even though this is the first time in several years that Alex has displayed her life as a trans woman with such openness. Her t-shirt is equally as simple as Kara’s, though hers says ‘ _I'm here. I'm trans. I don't do rhyming_.’ Years ago, long before they’d even decided to come here, Kara had gotten it for her on a whim. It’s well-worn and the lettering has faded just slightly because of how often Alex has worn it around the apartment, but it’s the first time she’s stepped outside with it.

Kara thinks she’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

“People are _hyped_ ,” Winn nearly screeches, his smartphone clutched in his hands. “Your speech on Youtube is already at over two million views.” He hugs her and Lucy, waving his phone at Kara, where she can see a freeze frame of herself.

“Nice,” she says, patting Winn on the back before pulling on his rainbow tie. “I’m glad so many people heard the promise I made about eating rainbow colored things. I intend to make good on it.” She has to work hard to keep herself from picking both of them up and spinning them around in her own excitement. “It feels so good to be officially out. Now the media can’t pretend I’m straight anymore.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath,” Maggie chimes in, reaching up to Kara’s head and pulling at her ponytail. “They’re going to find a way to spin this one way or another.”

“They might say that since you’re dating a trans woman, you may as well be straight,” Alex says casually, leaning her elbow on Maggie’s shoulder and rolling her eyes. “Since you’re dating a man in a dress and all.” There is no bitterness in her voice as she repeats the transphobic rhetoric she’s had to endure all her life, and Kara disentangles herself from Lucy and Winn to wrap her wife up in her arms.

“You don’t even really wear dresses,” she points out, leaning down so she can plant a sweet kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Fair point, I guess.” A smirk flits over Alex’s face as she’s unable to keep up the charade. She whispers the next words to make sure only Kara hears her. “Suppose that means you’re just dating a lesbian.”

Kara wants to make a joke about stereotypes, but she’s interrupted by another kiss and a nuzzle of Alex’s nose against her own. She knows the smile on her face is dopey, but she can’t help it, and she doesn’t even complain when she hears Winn’s phone camera give off a noise to signify he’s taken a picture.

“Today is the _best_ day,” he sings, before wrapping one arm around Maggie’s shoulders and the other around Lucy’s.

Kara agrees.

 

-

 

“Oh my gosh,” Kara moans through a mouthful of cake. “This is amazing. You absolutely need to give me this recipe.” The cake is, of course, rainbow-colored, and it tastes like fresh lemons mixed with just a little bit of lime. The person behind the table laughs.

“Sure thing, let me just get my phone,” she says, while Kara continues to munch happily.

While the woman is busy, Kara turns to Alex and all but shoves the cake into her mouth.

“I can’t eat any more things,” Alex whines, though she obediently opens her mouth and takes a bite. “You’re making me fat.”

Kara doesn’t bother mentioning that Alex’s body looks like it’s made from pure muscle, and just pecks her on the cheek, leaving behind a few crumbs.

 

-

 

“How many of those are you going to buy?” Alex asks softly, her hand wrapped loosely around Kara’s as she watches her sift through a bowl of flag pins and pick out the trans ones. “What could you possibly need all of those for?”

Kara picks out another one.

“I need one for J’onn, and one for your mom, and one for Agent Vasquez, and one for M’gann, and one for--” she’s cut off by Alex squeezing her hand, and she looks over to see Alex trying to look like her chest isn’t about to burst with feelings. Kara knows what that’s like.

She ends up buying ten of the pins.

 

-

 

For five whole hours, Kara manages not to get called away on Supergirl duty, but when the time finally comes, the others decide to head home. It’s getting late, and Kara can tell that Alex is on the verge of developing a people-induced headache.

With a kiss for Alex and a hug for everyone else, she hurries off to help someone, and she doesn’t bother worrying about the fact that she didn’t bring her red cape with her at all. The rainbow one will do.

When she gets to the scene of the crime, the robber simply drops his weapon the moment he sees her.

Then, he starts talking about her speech.

It’s nice.

Although she still ends up handing him over to the police.

 

-

 

When Kara gets home, she finds Alex on the couch.

“You held out for longer than I thought you would,” Kara says sweetly as she drapes herself across her wife like a blanket and kisses ineffectually at her throat. “I thought you’d bail after two hours.” She smiles when Alex wraps her arms around her. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“Couldn’t miss your big day,” Alex replies, dragging her fingers along Kara’s back. “Besides, I had fun.”

For a moment, they both stay silent, and Kara relishes in her wife’s scent.

Then, she lays a kiss against Alex’s sternum.

“I’m proud of you,” she whispers, nuzzling the soft fabric of the t-shirt. Alex had gone stealth years ago and barely acknowledged the fact that she was trans to anyone, even now. Kara understood better than most people why she’d made that decision.

In reply, Alex leans up on her elbows, forcing Kara to sit up. Rather than saying anything, Alex rights herself fully so she can tug Kara into a proper hug, her fingers curling into the rainbow-colored cape and holding on tightly. With a smile, Kara snuggles into Alex’s neck and closes her eyes.

“I love you.” The words are spoken gently against Kara’s shoulder, and she has to work hard to keep her strength in check as she squeezes Alex’s soft, human body.

“I love you, too.”

She thinks back to the events of the day, thinks about the words she spoke to a crowd of strong and beautiful people who have lived through terror and tragedy in their lives just because of how they were born. Tries not to remember Alex’s face the first time she admitted to Kara that she wasn’t a boy.

_There are so many battles still to be fought; battles that I can't fight with my fists._

“I love you so much,” she repeats, kissing Alex’s warm skin, her right hand moving up her wife’s neck and sliding into her hair. “Thanks for coming to pride with me.”

Moving back just far enough so they can look at each other, Alex cups Kara’s neck and strokes her thumb along her jaw.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> when i heard that the director of "tell it to the bees" decided to change a canon happy ending for a lesbian couple to a dour piece of crap where one of the two women goes back to a fucking man, i needed smth nice to cheer myself up -- that's how this happened
> 
> i hope it made you feel a little better about the world!
> 
> if you want to support me, find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
